slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ari Lane
Ari Lane is an Second Life professional wrestler working under the Digital Championship Wrestling Federation(DCWF). Ari had also worked for the now defunct SWE and for the CCW/VWA as a commentator and had wrestled a match. Pre-Wrestling Career Before Ari started wrestling on a professional level he had joined the several Second Life army groups. Some groups being SL1ID, Resistance, Blackwater, and the ever popular Merczeteers. His friend Arashi Baxter who had went onto show him the wrestling scene in Second Life. This ignited Ari's interest in pro wrestling in Second Life and had Ari's interest in the army dwindle. Dcwf/Slcw Career Debut Ari's was considered to have two debut matches. The first being a match at a rookie Friday event (which he had considered his unofficial debut) were Ari went on to face rival and long time friend Celtdan McMahon. Ari would go on to end up winning the match and debuting his finisher The Superkick. In his second debut he faced also good friend Waroop Huet (now Waroop Bravin) on Saturday Showdown. He ended up losing the match but in good spirit shook hands with Waroop. Locked up! (2008) Ari had made his ppv debut at Locked up! against Celtdan McMahon. The match had ended due to no contest because Ari's opponent Celtdan had come out drunk and was in no condition to wrestle Ari. Later this ppv was considered to be the Worst ppv in Dcwf history due to terrible amounts of lag which had ended up ruining most of the matches. This ppv had ended up tying The Showdown known as Hell's Saturday as the worst Dcwf event in history. The First Hiatus On the June of 2008 Ari had went up against WolfPR Magne in a Loser Leaves Town match. Right before the match had started Sidney Washbourne, a rival of Ari's had took over for WolfPR. Halfway into the brawl however Ivan had banned Sidney from ringside and had Ari face WolfPR. The match had however the match had ended with Ari losing and being forced out of the Dcwf. The Great Comeback, Title Victory, and Title Defense After being out for two months Ari had decided to negotiate his way back into the Dcwf. Ari had been given the following provision, that if he were to find a person to tag with he would be aloud back into the dcwf and even allowed a title shot. Ari agreeing to the following provision found himself a tag team partner. the tag team partner was non other then the Jaxon Helsop and together they had formed one of the greatest tag teams of their time "Morse Code". Ari had ended up making his comeback with Jaxon in a tag team match for the tag team titles. The match was suppose to be against Devastation Inc. but instead went up against Anarchy (Eric Stuart and MikeFreeman Straaf) dressed up as Devastation Inc. non the less however Morse Code was able to defeat Anarchy and due with some rule bending was able to keep those titles they have won. Nearly a month later breaking news from Jaxon that he was unable to continue wrestling for the time being and helped Ari search for a new tag team partner and thanks to the Freebirds rule it was possible for a new member to join even if that team had been holding the titles. The new team member had been non other one of Ari's best friends and forgiven enemy Celtdan McMahon. Tensions between Morse Code and Anarchy started to build before the ppv Danger Zone. Anarchy had continuously harassed both Morse Code and its members making fun of Both in every single way possible. Eventually Alpin Criss (then General Manager) had decided to make it a match at Danger Zone Morse Code vs Anarchy a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the Tag Team Championships. The match had ended with Ari and Celtdan retaining the tag team titles with Ari unhooking the titles. This was the first ever Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match was was considered to be one of the best matches in Dcwf history. Death Of Morse Code After Danger Zone Morse Code was forced to defend theirs titles once again in a triple threat tag team match. The match was against Forsaken (Morpheus Shelman, Harley Tigerpaw, and Wolfy Kessal) and Anarchy. The match had ended with Morse Code winning their last tag team match however, the match ended bitterly as Ari Brutally attacked and beat Celtdan McMahon down. His reasoning for it was revenge for the earlier days when Celtdan had teamed up with Sidney Washbourne and constantly beat on Ari. Later Ari would go on to face Celtdan at the 2008 November ppv Nightemare. Ari had ended up winning the ppv by countout but had suffered a leg injury which would take him out of action for about a month. Return to Glory Ari had returned from his injury on December and was instantly placed in a number one contendership match for the Dcwf Heavyweight were he faced BigEvil Mandlekorn. Ari had ended up winning that match and would go on to face then champion Tenzan Karu at The New Years Bash. Despite Ari's best efforts Ari had ended up losing his match against Tenzan which was a hard fought back and forth match on both wrestler's parts. Wrestlefest I At Wrestlefest Ari was scheduled to be part of the soon to infamous Chaos for the Contract match. Ari was also the most favored to win the match and proved it the previous week when he had defeated four of the other wrestlers scheduled to in that match. During Wrestlefest however Ari made an appearance before his match where he had came out for a triple threat match between MikeFreeman Straaf, Morpheus Shelman, and Celtdan McMahon for the International title and had distracted Celtdan Helping Mike win the title. In the Chaos for the Contract match Ari had made it to a face-off against BigEvil Madelkorn, the last two wrestlers left in the match. It had even seemed that Ari would win the match till Celtdan came out and attacked Ari giving BigEvil an advantage. Within minutes BigEvil had powerbombed Ari out of the ring and became the first ever Chaos for the contract winner. The Split & Recovery The Split was a term used for the second life wrestling revolution which had brought life to other federations but almost killed the Dcwf. This had taken the Dcwf out for nearly five months however when the Dcwf had returned it had returned stronger then ever. The Dcwf comeback show featured a match with Ari in it. The match was Ari vs Celtdan McMahon and had ended with Celtdan winning and the sim reaching over its limit and crashing. The Second Hiatus After the comeback of the Dcwf Ari was going to a losing streak all the way till Apocalypse. A week before Apocalypse however Ari was forced to Numbers Rossini for his International title by Eric Stuart (Ari was expected to be his "punching bag"). Even Though Ari had originally won the match Eric had ordered to redo the match because he was unhappy with the results and after words ordered an assault on Ari (This title would later be counted as an official reign on Ari's part). During Apocalypse Ari had come out unexpectedly and gave Eric an offer he couldn't refuse, Ari stated that he would face Eric for the world title in exchange if Ari lost he'd retire and give up his tag team titles. The match had ended with Ari losing and this ending the longest tag team title reign in Second Life history which had lasted for over a year. Attempt at Return & Back Yard Brawl Ari had attempted to return through a special Halloween episode of Showdown!. Ari had dressed up as Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and acted as if he were his alter ego. Ari had faced off against Wolfy Kessel during the Halloween special and while Superkicking Wolfy his hood had fallen off this making fans discover his identity. Ari's second chance came at a return during Back Yard Brawl. The match was a second chance match with hardcore rules and opponents were able to bring their own weapons. Ari's opponent was BigEvil Mandlekorn who Ari had a singles match undefeated streak against. BigEvil had brought a glass pain to the match while Ari had brought his trusty metal pipe. During the match BigEvil had thrown the glass pain at Ari's face which almost took Ari out and gave him a few permanent scaring but Ari had a burst of energy and beat BigEvil brutally with his pipe. The match had finally ended with Ari superkicking BigEvil and returning to the Dcwf Wrestlefest II Face Turn On the January of 2010 after New Years Bash Ari had faced off against Vince Easterwood. Ari had lost but the match but had come to the realization that the path of evil he had taken (being a heel) didn't bring him far in the business. After the match Ari had shook hands with Vince and applauded the match himself. Ari Buries the Hatchet with Celtdan A few weeks after Ari had turned face he had a match with Celtdan McMahon who's knee was seriously injured at the time. During the match Ari had hit Celtdan with a shoulder block to the knee, this move had ended the match with Celtdan claiming that he couldn't go on and had to be carried out on a stretcher with Ari helping him on. A week later Celtdan had come out to apologize to Ari and challenge Ari at Wrestlefest II for Celtdan's last match, at first Ari did take Celtdan's apology but said no to facing off with him concerned about Celtdan's health but then Celtdan pushed Ari to face him at Wrestlefest II. Wrestlefest II: Showtime Before the show there was an award ceremony in which Ari's had won the award for "What the Fuck is Wrong with You". This was a personal award given out by Eric Stuart which both Ari and MikeFreemen Straaf had won after a match where Ari had dressed up as his alter ego Altair and mike had chased him around the ring with a spoon. It had finally come it was the final match between Ari and Celtdan and the final match of Celtdan's career. The match had started off as a back and forth with Celtdan looking good for his condition. Ari tried not to attack Celtdan's knee to be a good sportsmen but despite Ari not attacking Celtdan's knee it still affected Celtdan's style in the ring. Later into the match Celtdan had done his finisher and went for the pin but Ari had kicked out, after the kick out Ari took Celtdan outside of the ring and powerbombed Celtdan with all of his strength into the barricade this made Ari the first person to physically pick Celtdan up and threw him into the barricade. Ari would then go through two superkicks but Celtdan would kick out, go for his finisher, and end the match. This had later ended up becoming the best match at Wrestlefest II. Post-Wrestlefest II After Wrestlefest II there had been a Hall of Fame ceremony in which was hosted by Eric Stuart. It was a sweet moment for Ari, Cetldan, MikeFreemen Straaf, Misaki Yumako, BigEvil Mandlekorn, Paula Wilcox, and Sparky Qinan were accepted into the Hall of Fame. Also after Wrestlefest II Ari had come down with a minor arm injury himself. Resurrection! After Ari had returned from a minor arm injury that had lasted for roughly two months Ari had developed a "hatred" for "The Church Boy" Vince Easterwood. This hatred was sparked during a title match (for the international title) between Vince and Ari where Vince had defeated Ari and had claimed for it to be a match that was "rigged" by Vince himself. Ari had discovered that management did not fall for it so Ari had decided to attack Vince but rather then doing it physically he decided to do it mentally. The pay-per-veiw Resurrection! had been around the corner and Ari felt that this would have been his chance to finally reclaim the title he felt he was unfairly lost. Ari's match against Vince was a submission match a field in which both Ari and Vince had excelled in. Before the match Ari had decided to deal a powerful mental blow to Vince when he had called Vince "a gullible son of a bitch". However that following remark would go onto to leading Ari to his demise as he not only lost the title match but had changed Vince's perception on wrestling completely. The match had also ended in yet another arm injury this one slightly worse then the last and would go onto taking Ari out for another two months. In Wrestling Finishers The Superkick 2007–present ''The Quickshot (''Sharpshooter) 2008–2009, 2010–present Championships and Accomplishments DCWF International Championship DCWF Tag Team Championship (with Celtdan McMahon)(Morse Code) (1 time) DCWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) DCWF Golden Ring Winner for the category of "What the Fuck is Wrong With You" (with MikeFreemann Straaf)